


Sacred Space

by amireal



Series: Places [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/pseuds/amireal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And some days he has to fight tooth and nail to stay sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Space

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly bringing in my stuff archived in other places. This takes place in a generic season 4 - 6 area of CSI.

 

  
[Sacred Space](viewstory.php?sid=1917) by [Amireal](viewuser.php?uid=182)

 

  
Summary: And some days he has to fight tooth and nail to stay sane.  
Categories: CSI - Slashed > Gil/Greg Characters:  Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders  
Genres:  Angst, Case, Character Study, Episode Related  
Warnings:  Adult themes  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 992 Read: 2809  
Published: 03 Apr 2005 Updated: 03 Apr 2005

Sacred Space by Amireal

Some days it's easy, like cocking a gun, *click*, he's in work space.  
In the groove, that other part of his life locked away, under a veil,  
asleep for all intents and purposes and Greg can make it through a  
whole shift without seeing hide nor hair of that other space.

And some days he has to fight tooth and nail to stay sane. When every  
little thing distracts him and he remembers how hot Gil looks when  
giving orders, or looking through a microscope, or talking about  
something esoteric but essential, or you know, breathing.

Today is one of *those* days, when he can feel his professionalism  
slip through his fingers like a silk scarf off a dresser. He hates  
himself on these days, nearly as much as he wishes it was ok to drag  
Gil off to a dark corner somewhere and just satisfy the need that's  
building inside him. Every confined space and covered area becomes  
dangerous and he works hard not to be caught alone with Gil. Because  
those are the hardest moments, alone, but still at work.

It's easy to forget the fish bowl they live in, they're never really  
alone, even if they're the only ones in the room, bent over a  
microscope, heads tilted close, discussing some minute piece of  
evidence. Something small enough that Greg has to cozy up next to Gil  
to even get a good look. Then he has to remember how close he's  
actually allowed to get and on days like these, there's a magnetic  
pull that he fights. His fingers wander in the wrong direction, he  
stops himself from hooking his chin on Gil's shoulder, from brushing  
against that warm, tantalizing body next to him.

He's been good up till now. Always winning the battle, but it's been  
the crappy day to beat all crappy days, he remembers the smell of  
burnt flesh and the sting on his own skin. He needs to be in that  
other place, where he's allowed to touch, to confess to Gil, that  
other person who lives outside the lab. He's so tired and every time  
he closes his eyes he sees a white mummy, crispy around the edges and  
in his moments of lesser sanity it morphs into the Stay-Puff  
Marshmellow man with his limbs singed.

Grissom, and Greg makes no mistake that it's Grissom who does it,  
tells him to take a break. Nothing more to it than conserving your  
resources and preserving the evidence. Maybe there's a hint of concern  
over his well being, the newbie and his newest introduction to the  
latest horror.

His locker is doing that fuzzing in and out thing and that tells Greg  
he's just about as tired as he'd thought. Sofia's footsteps echo into  
the background and he goes back to trying to make his eyes focus.

He hears the unusual sound of the door closing and the tumbling of the  
lock. Grissom is standing just inside the room, hand still lingering  
on the lever. "Do I lose points for needing Sofia to remind me this  
might not be your best day ever?"

*Click.* Just like that, Greg is there and he can't stop it. They're  
alone in a room with no windows and the door is locked and his brain  
is just too tired to play the game anymore. He slumps further into the  
bench. "That depends on what you do next."

He's surprised when Gil sits next to him, thighs touching. A warm hand  
surround his cold and clammy one. Greg turns into Gil, head resting on  
his shoulder. "Today really sucks and I feel incredibly inadequate  
because you have to come in here and hold my hand."

Gil's free hand cups his face gently. "I'm not holding your hand,  
you're holding mine," he says quietly.

There's this melty, squishy feeling somewhere suspiciously near his  
heart, but Greg carefully tucks it away for later examination. Despite  
this temporary suspension of any and all rules spoken and assumed,  
dealing with anything close to that right now would be too much.  
Instead he leans into the touch and brushes his lips across the palm.  
"Gotta love semantics," he murmurs before sliding his free hand around  
Gil's side.

There's an unreality to the moment, they slip into some in between  
space, where everything is okay, everything is allowed and Greg  
crushes himself to Gil's side and is ungodly grateful when he feels  
the return pressure. It's punctuated with a few brief but intense  
kisses that warm the little places in Greg that had gone cold in the  
interim.

Without saying anything, they separate slowly, taking their moments to  
gather themselves, put their veils back on, reshoulder their jobs and  
their environments. When they're done Greg feels that almost  
imperceptible *click* again and he's back where he should be, where  
the work and the victims deserve him to be.

They exit the locker room and Sofia winks at them from around the  
corner and closes the file Greg is pretty sure she wasn't reading. He  
gives her credit where credit is due and winks back. Wordlessly she  
hands Grissom the folder she's been holding.

As Grissom walks down the hallway reading his file, Greg sees  
something lighter in his movements, grace that had been left behind  
hours earlier returning and he knows that some days he's not the only  
one who loses his place and has to fight be where he is. Greg goes off  
in the opposite direction, he has work to do and he's been distracted  
enough for one day. The case still sucks and he's still feels beaten  
black and blue by it, but he's back where he should be and that's  
enough for now.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
